1. Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the present teachings relate to an organic light emitting display device capable of controlling when a wide viewing angle thereof is available or not.
2. Description of Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device (OLEDD) is an active type thin (e.g., flat) panel display apparatus capable of displaying an image using a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLED's) each of which emits light itself. Because of this, the conventional organic light emitting display device works without a backlight. The organic emitting display device may have a variety of advantages such as a rapid response rate, a relatively thin thickness, an excellent color reproduction characteristics and low power consumption.
In particular, one of the advantages of the typical organic light emitting display device is that it has a good, wide viewing angle such that persons situated to a side of, rather than facing head on toward the screen, can easily see what is being displayed over the wide viewing angle. However, this general purpose advantage of the organic light emitting display device that is provided with a good wide viewing angle may at times be a disadvantage if it exposes private information to persons who are not intended to see the same. For example, an authorized user might be using an OLEDD-based laptop computer while seated in an airplane or in other crowded seating situations and may not want nearby strangers to easily see what is being displayed on his or her screen. Thus, in situations such as this, it may be advantageous to have an organic light emitting display device including a selectively evocable privacy protection structure, such as a veil view structure, capable of selectively protecting private information or preserving data of users.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.